Bedside Manners
by Aunty Lala
Summary: It's the weekend and Jack wants to stay in bed but Ianto has other plans. And he's not afraid to pull out all the stops to get what he wants. Follows Two Steps Forward, in the cannon this occurs after episode two of season two.
1. Chapter 1

'Ianto.'

Sleepy eyes opened in the darkness. 'Jack.'

'What's wrong with my manners in bed?'

'What?'

Jack propped himself up beside Ianto. 'My manners, in bed, have you been talking with the others?'

Ianto tried to decipher what Jack was talking about. 'Why would I talk to anyone else about us, we barely talk about us.' He rolled onto his side. 'Or are you talking about Gwen's crack about.' He sighed softly. 'Of course you are.' He brushed against Jack's shoulder. 'I would hardly talk to Gwen.' His hand moved down Jack's chest, resting on his hip. 'I happen to like your manners in bed.' He planted a sleepy kiss on Jack's lips. 'And out of bed, most of the time.'

'Only most of the time?'

'Sometimes you don't lock the door.'

'Sometimes there isn't time.' He rolled Ianto under him as he kissed him back. 'What about now?'

Ianto sighed softly. 'Didn't we just finish making love?'

'So, do you want me to stop?'

Ianto shook his head as Jack entered him. 'No but this does prove my point.'

Jack circled his tongue around Ianto's nipple before tugging it gently between his teeth, knowing Ianto would start moaning with pleasure. Sometimes it wasn't about playing fair as he grinned. 'I think I rather like your point, I know you like mine.'

Ianto knew there was nothing to be gained in lying to Jack, the man played his body like a maestro with a Stradivarius violin. Eliciting all manner of tones and responses from his willing body, so he just moaned softly and smiled in the darkness.

Jack needed this. Acceptance, from Ianto. He'd once told Ianto that he could make the hard decisions because he'd been cold so long. But this man, he challenged that, changing who Jack was. Captain Jack Harkness was learning that he really did have a heart after all. Thinking was distracting him when he wanted to loose himself in the feeling of being held tightly by Ianto. What had started as sleepy sex became a demand for oblivion. Jack lost himself in Ianto as they moved together until they finally came as one. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and snuggled down next to him as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Jack woke to the smell of coffee but no Ianto in the bed. He liked Saturday mornings, if there were no rift related emergencies they would go home to Ianto's on Friday. They stayed at the Hub most nights in the week, but weekends were for Ianto's bed. Except now there was no Ianto, but coffee was definitely getting closer. He grinned as Ianto walked into the bedroom carrying a coffee cup, which he handed over.

'I thought you might want one.'

Jack grinned. 'I want you more.'

'Careful Jack, I might get ideas if you say things like that.'

'What sort of ideas?' He didn't know how, but Ianto made the best coffee. He didn't think he would ever understand the British fascination with tea, but coffee, that he understood. And Ianto was a man who understood good coffee.

Ianto draped his dressing gown over the end of the bed and climbed under the covers. He took the coffee cup from Jack and sat it on the night stand. 'I think you'll just have to guess.' He started kissing Jack before licking his way down to Jack's nipples. 'I've been thinking.'

'Ah ha.' Jack tried to focus on what Ianto was saying as he felt the moist, demanding tongue move over his body. Licking one nipple then the other. 'You have.'

'Hmm hmm.' Ianto pushed Jack back so he was lying down while Ianto's hands moved over his chest and tweaked his nipples as lips followed a path down to his belly button. He cried out as Ianto's tongue explored the dips and lines of his muscles and teeth nipped gently at his body. Fingertips tracing the contours his tongue was following. Ianto was enjoying Jack's response and wasn't rushing as he kissed, licked, nibbled and caressed his lover's body. 'I've been giving this a lot of thought.' His breath hot on Jack's cock as he lightly ran his tongue around the head. Finger tips running up and down the shaft in feather light strokes. He grinned as he felt Jack move to hold his head, trying to encourage him to take his cock deeper into his mouth. Ianto shook his head as he looked up to met Jack's hungry gaze.

Jack thought he was going to explode, Ianto was teasing him and giving him his little half smile, which with the look in his eyes meant Jack had no option but to lie there and take it. Whatever Ianto had in mind, he wasn't going to be dissuaded or hurried or cajoled, Jack just had to lie back and take it like a man. And he was going to enjoy every lick, suck, nibble and touch Ianto had to offer. He was just glad he'd managed to drink most of his coffee before Ianto had taken the cup away. He gave himself up to Ianto's exploration and wasn't disappointed as Ianto began rubbing a lubricated finger over his arse.

Slipping his finger in Ianto was rewarded with a low moan which grew louder as his finger moved deeper. The pad of his finger exploring the tight smoothness of Jack's arse. Sliding a second finger in he swallowed Jack's cock taking him deep into his mouth. If he got the angle right, he could talk all of Jack. Jack held still, he wanted to thrust against Ianto but they had explored this a number of times in the past. On the right angle, he knew Ianto could take all of him. The times they had gotten it right he'd thought his head would explode. He cried out and had to hold the bed to stop himself lifting off the mattress.

Satisfied he had Jack where he wanted Ianto moved into position, the head of his cock pushing gently against Jack's arse. Holding himself he waited until Jack pushed back against him. He slipped just the head of his cock into Jack before withdrawing.

Jack groaned. 'Ianto what are you doing to me?'

He grinned as he slipped in and out. 'You can't feel it?'

'Oh yeah, I can feel it, but fuck me already.'

'No.' Ianto just smiled, he didn't stop what he was doing, he didn't want to. In and out, only the head of his cock, with the occasional deeper thrust. Just enough for Jack to be panting and begging for more, for everything.

'Cruel Ianto Jones, very cruel.'

Ianto slid in with a deeper stroke and kissed Jack lightly on the check. 'You like it.'

Jack just grinned, he could get used to Ianto taking the lead. He suspected Ianto already knew that as Ianto judged the moment, deciding to give Jack what he wanted.

* * *

They lay in each others arms trying to catch their breath. Jack looked at the time and frowned.

'What are we doing awake this early on a Saturday morning.'

'Ah.'

'Ianto Jones, you are up to something.'

Ianto weighed his options, Jack would either say yes or no. 'There is a church jumble sale on today.'

'You want to buy jumble?'

'Two hundred years living in Wales and you don't know what a jumble sale is?'

'I'm assuming it's very British then.'

Ianto frowned, he wasn't sure if Jack was being serious or taking the mickey. 'I'm going, they may have Wedgwood and there are a few pieces I've been looking for.'

'Meaning you'd like me to come with you.'

'I thought we just did, but yes, if you want to.'

'What do I get if I say yes?'

Ianto just looked at Jack with his eyebrows raised.

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto's forehead. 'Just don't expect me to hold hands or be excited about crockery.'

Ianto kissed him back. 'I accept your terms, and we've probably got time to fool around in the shower.'

'Down payment for my promise of good behaviour?'

'If you like. First one there gets to be on top.' He leapt out of bed and moved towards the shower. Jack grinned as he moved a little slower than Ianto, he didn't mind losing now and again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sipped his coffee as he observed Ianto in action, dressed in jeans and an old university shirt, he thought Ianto looked cute. He'd never been to one of these jumble sale things before but Ianto clearly had. He even managed to greet some of the stall holders by name as he chatted while browsing what to Jack was just junk. But if it made Ianto happy he could be a good sport and think of ways for Ianto to make it up to him latter. He'd found a pen and notebook and was currently working on a list. They were going to have to stop at the shops on the way home to pick some things up. He just hoped they could get strawberries otherwise the whipped cream wasn't going to be nearly as much fun.

Ianto looked for Jack and watched him scribbling madly in a notebook. As if sensing he was being watched Jack looked up and grinned. Leaving Ianto curious about what the man might be up to. He was sure he'd find out soon enough as he made his way over to Jack, having actually managed to find what he wanted. It was usually fairly hit or miss with these things, like car boot sales, you had to go every weekend to find the bargains. And if he was honest, he hadn't been in a while.

He walked over to Jack. 'I'm good to go if you've finished your notes.'

Jack grinned. 'We need to stop at the shops.'

'You wrote a grocery list?'

He shook his head. 'No.'

'So where am I stopping?'

'The grocery store.'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'What sort of list is this, exactly?'

Jack handed him the notebook and watched his expression as the Welshman blushed, handing the notebook back.

'Oh, that sort of list. That second to last thing, where exactly are we going to get a sling from and where do you think you are putting it?'

'Might have to find that online, although I think I know a guy. As to where, I can think of a room in the Hub that should work.'

'I'm not sure how to explain that to the others.'

'They aren't invited.'

'Is this because I dragged you out here this morning?'

Jack shook his head. 'Nope.' He grinned. 'The other thing that might work is one of those free standing hammock seat things.'

'So you want me to stop at the garden centre?'

'If you would, my treat.'

Ianto gave Jack an exaggerated sigh as delicate flutters of anticipation pooled low in his belly. Stretching fingers of desire across his skin to accompany the image Jack's suggestions were conjuring up.

* * *

Ianto frowned at Jack. 'Is this even going to work?'

'Trust me, I'm the Captain.'

'Do not make me remind you what happened last time you said that.'

'It was one gnome.'

'Gnomus interuptus Jack.'

'Ah, but we made up for it in the end. Both ends if memory serves.'

Ianto rolled his eyes.

Jack sighed. 'Fine, you can say I told you so, latter, if it doesn't work. But I'm going to be the one saying it this time.'

'Sure Jack.' Ianto nodded. 'But you go first.' He gazed at the free standing hammock swing seat Jack had purchased. He was unconvinced Jack was going to be able to lie back in the seat like in a sling. 'If this doesn't work I am restricting our porn viewing, it gives you ideas.'

'I thought you liked my ideas.'

'I do, when they work.'

Jack kissed Ianto. 'This will work.' He sat in the fabric seat suspended in a metal frame and wriggled until he was leaning back. 'So far so good.'

Ianto groaned, he didn't doubt the seat itself would hold Jack's weight. He just wasn't sure the angle Jack would need to be on wouldn't cause him to over balance. Jack clearly had too much time on his hands if he was coming up with ideas like this. 'You are not keeping this in my flat.'

'Fine, we can take it to the Hub on Monday.'

They had shortened the chain so Jack was more in line with Ianto's cock as he leaned back. Ianto pulled Jack carefully forward, keeping one eye on the frame. He slipped carefully into Jack, not wanting to risk over balancing. Jack pushed back as Ianto moved forward, their breathing faster as Jack's moans set Ianto's pace.

Jack grinned at Ianto. 'Do I say I told you so now?'

Ianto shook his head. 'Not until we've finished.' Ianto knew if they didn't collapse he was going to have to think of a way to make it up to Jack for doubting him. If he remembered Jack's list correctly he was confident they would think of something. He wasn't changing his mind though, Jack's improvised sling was not staying at his flat.

* * *

Jack handed Ianto back the bowl of popcorn as he shoved a handful into his mouth. 'I lub dis mobie.'

Ianto looked at Jack and rolled his eyes. 'My mam said never speak with your mouth full.'

'Funny how you seem to forget that when we're having sex.'

Ianto grinned. 'As I recall, it wasn't my manners in bed that were in question.'

'You know, now that I think about it, you never said my manners were good.'

'Were we having sex at the time?'

'As I recall we might have been.'

'Anything said when your penis is in my body is inadmissible.'

'Who says penis?'

'Doctors.'

'Have you been talking to Owen?'

'While I might, on occasion, find myself having a conversation with that man that doesn't involve my wanting to shoot him, we don't really talk. Per say.' Ianto ate more popcorn before he looked back to Jack. They were curled up together on the couch with their feet on the coffee table. Watching an action film Jack had picked out of Ianto's collection of DVD's. Not quite what he thought Jack might go for, in terms of his making up for doubting him earlier. 'This is really bugging you isn't it. This whole bedside manner, manners in bed thing'

'No.'

Ianto grinned. He recognised a Jack pout when he saw one. 'Okay then, lets watch the movie.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto reached for the remote and turned the dvd off as the end credits rolled up the screen. 'That's your favourite movie.'

'What, the hero saves the day, shoots the bad guys and gets the girl. What's not to love about that.' He grinned at Ianto. 'Besides, we've watched your favourite movie, this time it was my turn.'

'Fair point.' Ianto yawned. 'I'm glad it's working out for you.'

Jack looked at his watch. 'Ianto, it's only four in the afternoon.'

'So.'

'You're already yawning.'

'Someone keeps waking me up at about three in the morning.'

'It wasn't me that woke up at, how did you put it one time, ridiculous o'clock, this morning.'

Ianto shrugged. 'I wanted to get there early.' He yawned again. 'Besides, it wasn't that early, maybe I need a nap, but I should probably think about dinner, I have that lamb we picked up today.'

'Or, we could have this nap of yours, and maybe even get some sleep, and I can take you out for dinner.'

'That does sound nice.'

'Nice?'

'Yes, nice. I'm not getting any sleep am I.'

'Probably not.'

'Are you going to make a reservation? It's Saturday night.'

'Anywhere in particular.'

Ianto shook his head as he moved towards his bedroom. 'You choose.'

Jack grinned as he looked for his phone.

* * *

'What time's the reservation?'

'Eight.'

Ianto knotted his tie. 'We're going to be late.'

'I was doing important Captain things.'

'You were doing me.'

'Exactly, very important Captain things.'

Ianto shook his head as he checked his pockets, phone, keys and wallet. 'Well I'm ready, taxi, walking or am I driving?'

'Walking, it's just around the corner. We have time.' He looked at what Ianto was wearing. 'The red shirt Ianto.'

'We don't have time for that Jack.' Recognising his tone as they headed for the door. 'Coming?'

'No, apparently we don't have time.'

Ianto just rolled his eyes as he locked the door. 'Come on, if it's just around the corner we should only be a few minutes late.'

* * *

'Reservation for Captain Jack -'

'Ianto!'

Jack spun around to see a petite blonde launching herself at Ianto and throwing her arms around the slightly embarrassed looking Welshman. The blonde stepped back and looked at Jack.

'So, this is your Jack then.' She looked from Jack to Ianto who nodded as she looked Jack up and down.

'Um, hows London?'

'Brilliant, I'm just here for the weekend to introduce Mitch to the family.' She waved to a slightly bewildered looking man waiting to one side. 'It was good to see you again Ianto, you look well.' She lost her smile along with all warmth from her voice. 'And you Jack.' As she walked away.

* * *

'So.' Ianto began nervously as he sat at the table.

'Becky.'

'Yep.' Reaching for the menu.

Jack considered his options, he could make a big deal out of bumping into the woman, or he could let it go as he picked the wine menu up. 'So, what would you like to drink?'

'What's the house white?'

'A Nelson Chardonnay.'

'Nelson?'

'It's from New Zealand apparently.'

'Oh, that should be nice.'

'Again with the nice.'

'Sometimes I'm not really sure what to say.'

They were interrupted. 'I'm David, I'll be your waiter this evening, can I get you gentlemen something to drink?'

'Two glasses of the Nelson Chardonnay thank you.'

'Certainly, and would you like to hear the Chef's specials?'

Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving Ianto's.

'The fish this evening is grilled bass, we have a very nice salmon fettuccine, a roast vegetable salad. The soup is tomato and basil and for desert a chocolate caramel delice. I'll bring your glasses of wine.'

'Actually, just bring the bottle.'

'Of course.'

* * *

Ianto looked around the room, it was a typical restaurant, cosy tables with soft lighting, candles flickering romantically in the shadows cast by cleaver use of potted plants and statues. All serviced by gently gliding wait staff who pounced on empty glasses and plates without being intrusive. 'The Chef is supposed to be very good.'

'Brilliant, and what do you think you'll try?'

He looked at his menu. 'Possibly the venison, you?'

Jack leaned forward and lowered his voice. 'You can't have me until we get home.'

Ianto rolled his eyes and didn't bother hiding it.

'I'm toying between the lamb or a steak.'

'I was going to cook the lamb tomorrow.'

'With roast potatoes and carrots?'

He nodded as Jack grinned.

'Steak it is then.' He looked up as David approached them.

'Your wine sir.'

Jack grinned at their waiter. 'Only he gets to call me that.' Watching as Ianto blushed.

* * *

The waiter walked away with a faint smile on his lips, he'd taken their orders and won the bet he'd made with Brian, who was working front of house tonight. The American and his friend were definitely a couple.

* * *

Jack reached out to Ianto. 'Blushing? I did promise you dinner out.'

'That was ages ago.'

'So, I don't want you to think I'm cheep or that I forgot.'

'I guess I'm still getting used to this.' Leaving unsaid the not knowing what this was. He took the glass of wine Jack handed him and sipped it slowly. 'This is nice.'

Jack grinned. 'Nice.' He smiled. 'It is very light and fruity isn't it.'

'Are you trying to get me drunk?'

Jack reached for Ianto and brushed fingers lightly over the back of the hand on the table. 'Do I need to?'

Ianto smiled as he shook his head. 'Not really.'

'Will it help you relax? Being out in public with me.'

This time he nodded. 'It's not the being in public, we go out, shopping, even to garden centres.'

Jack grinned. 'I told you that was going to work.'

Ianto just rolled his eyes. 'I accept I was wrong about that, but as I said.'

'I know, it can't stay at the flat, but it worked.' He watched Ianto, he hadn't pulled his hand away but he still seemed sort of, frozen. This was another one of those times when he didn't know what Ianto needed him to say. It was all a minefield he'd been determined to avoid but had managed to stumble into anyway. Despite his best efforts and determination not to, falling in love with Ianto had been one of the better things he'd done in his long and often lonely life.

Ianto felt conflicted, he wasn't sure how he felt about bumping into Becky, or her dismissive reaction to Jack. He hadn't liked her tone, or the way she had looked at him, sizing him up almost. And now Jack was holding his hand, or not holding it, but touching him. And he hadn't reacted to Becky, he hadn't said anything. So he smiled and wondered why being out for dinner was so weird for him. They went out for breakfast and lunch all the time. So why was this what was weird. He looked up as their meals were placed in front of them, nearly falling off his chair at the size of the pepper mill that followed the plates. It was almost bigger than the waiter carrying it.

'Pepper, Sir? Sir?'

Jack and Ianto both shook their heads as the waiter moved sadly away with his pepper.

Jack grinned. 'I've had bigger.'

Ianto rolled his eyes as he laughed.

Jack kept smiling. 'That's better Ianto Jones. I was starting to wonder if I needed to send in a search party.'

'I'm right here.'

'Are you?' His voice soft as he watched Ianto. Sometimes he thought this whole relationship thing needed subtitles. He knew something had Ianto about a million miles away, but he didn't know what that might be. Once again he didn't know what it was his lover needed him to say. He wondered if he ever would. It really had been too long since he'd let himself love anyone.

Ianto sipped his wine as he looked from his plate to Jack. 'I'm here.' He was rewarded with a smile. He would cross broken glass on his hands and knees for a single smile, but only from this man. If there had been any doubt before of his feelings for Jack, there was no room for that now. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry any more, not for the meal before him. As if sensing his hesitation Jack leaned across the table, voice low so only he could hear him.

'You finish your dinner and we can go home, I think we can skip desert.'

'We still have strawberries and cream.'

Jack grinned over his wine glass. 'I wonder if we can get this to go?' He looked around when Ianto nodded. 'Waiter!'

* * *

They were barely inside the door when Jack began kissing Ianto. The door kicked shut behind them and their dinner dropped on the hall table along with keys as Jack pushed Ianto against the door. He leaned into Ianto, his hands holding the side of his face as hungry demanding kisses claimed him. Hands that moved down to Ianto's tie before reaching for the buttons of the red shirt he enjoyed seeing his lover in except now he wanted him out of it.

They both fought against buttons and clothing as Jack demanded total surrender. Belt buckle undone along with button and zip freed Ianto's cock from his pants, Jack knelt before him, taking him into his mouth. Jack knew he would be leaning against the door, his head tilted back and eyes closed as he moaned softly. He felt hands holding his head as he licked and sucked the cock straining against his lips. He grinned as he remembered a quote from an old movie he'd seen when it first screened in 1944. Putting his lips together he blew.

'Oh god Jack.'

Jack grinned as he moved to his feet spun Ianto around so he was facing the door. Condom and a sample packet of lube were pulled out of a pocket of the coat as Jack kissed Ianto's ears. First the left then the right until he was ready, his cock moving into Ianto. There wasn't time for fancy tricks and gentle words as Jack branded himself on Ianto's soul. The ghost of shoulder length blonde hair and unimpressed grey eyes flickered in front of him for a moment before Jack banished them. By concentrating on where he was, balls deep in the man he loved, fucking him up against the door of his flat. He sighed softly as he stopped. Maybe this was what Ianto meant about his manners in bed, always demanding what he wanted.

* * *

Ianto felt Jack stop moving and he turned his head to the side. 'Jack?' He felt lost as Jack withdrew, moving back leaving him wondering what he'd done wrong. He turned around, reaching for his hand. 'What is it? I didn't want you to stop.'

Jack sighed softly, he knew he must look a sight, pants around his ankles, shirt lying on the floor next to his coat. Ianto's suit jacket and red shirt next to them on the floor and his pants around ankles too. They hadn't even taken their shoes off. He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly along Ianto's shoulder. 'Am I always just about the sex Ianto? We didn't even make it to the bedroom and I couldn't wait.'

Ianto shrugged. 'So. I wasn't complaining, until you stopped.' He wondered if this was about Becky, or his crack about the man's manners, or if he just hadn't wanted to be out in public with him. He dragged his hand though his hair, life had been much easier when he'd been shagging women. All four of them. But even with Lisa he hadn't felt like this, he hoped she'd forgive him for that, but it was true. Right now he just felt confused, a little frustrated but mostly just confused. He looked down at his cock standing at attention looking back at him. 'Am I putting my clothes back on or are we going to finish what we started?' Wondering what they had started as he waited for Jack.

Jack thought about what his Welshman was saying. 'Does that mean it is just about sex?'

Ianto kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants, his voice soft. 'I hope it isn't.' He picked the bag up with their uneaten dinner in it and moved past Jack towards the kitchen.

Kicking his own shoes off he followed after him. He didn't particularly enjoy talking about his feelings, but he also recognised he needed to sort this out. He knew Ianto was in love with him, and that he loved him back. He wondered if this might have been easier if he could just say so, instead of this constant need to lose himself in his lover. To say with his body what he couldn't give voice to with words. He recognised the strain it put on them both but he just couldn't bring himself to say what he suspected Ianto really needed to hear. And knowing they were both in love, and that it couldn't possibly be just sex for that very reason, he wondered what was really bugging him. He caught up with Ianto in the kitchen. 'It isn't just sex.'

Ianto smiled. 'Then perhaps you could be so kind as to finish what you started. Anything else would be just bad manners.' He took Jack's hand and led him to the bedroom after handing him the punnet of strawberries, the can of whipped cream in his other hand. 'Did I mention that I happen to like your manners in bed?'


End file.
